Soft-errors in integrated circuits are caused by ionizing radiation striking, for example, the silicon regions of field effect transistors in memory cells or latches and changing the charge level stored in the cell or latch causing a flip in state of the cell or latch and thus generating an error. The error state is removed the next time data is written into the cell or latch. In order to protect sensitive integrated circuits various radiation tolerant structures and circuit designs have been developed. However conventional radiation tolerant integrated circuits have had to pay performance penalties. The very methods and design features that cause the integrated circuit to be radiation tolerant also very significantly slow the radiation tolerant integrated circuit down. Accordingly, there exists a need for radiation tolerant integrated circuits having minimized circuit performance degradation.